All the time
by Zalfanssa
Summary: Draco-Hermione yang dulu memiliki kenangan pahit dan putus kini bertemu lagi. mereka akan balikan atau tidak ya? Let's read.    A/N: Mohon RnRnya yaa pemula soalnya jadi minta masukannya:p ceritanya mungkin agak gaje, gapapa ya:p hehe


**I'm so glad you made time to see me**

**How's life, tell me how's your family?**

**I haven't seen them in a while**

**You've been good, busier than ever**

**We small talk, work, and the weather**

**Your guard is up and I know why**

"Hai Hermione." Sapa Draco lembut.

Hermione membalikkan badannya. Melihat mantan kekasihnya—Draco Malfoy—tersenyum lebar. Ia menunduk sopan dan begitu juga Hermione.

"Hai, Draco. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Mione?"

Hermione baru membalas senyuman Draco. Karena terakhir Draco memanggil Hermione dengan panggilan 'Mione' itu sekitar satu tahun lalu dan mereka tidak saling berbicara setelah putus.

"Aku juga baik. Bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayahmu?" Kata Hermione. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka—dan kamu tentunya." Lanjut Hermione sedikit canggung.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mereka baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Itu bagus." Jawab Hermione masih dengan senyuman dibibirnya dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

**Because the last time you saw me**

**It still burned in the back of your mind**

**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**

1 Tahun yang lalu….

"Hermione dengarkan a—"

"Diam, Malfoy!" Mata Hermione melotot. "Aku takkan peduli dengan semua permohonan maafmu. Kau sudah berkali-kali minta maaf padaku!"

Draco menatap Hermione—ada penyesalan dimata abu-abunya. "Kali ini, aku serius, Mione. Aku takkan pernah—"

"DIAM! Kita putus!" Bentak Hermione yang langsung bmenutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis hebat.

Draco tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka Hermione akan langsung memutuskannya. Tapi dia menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung menunduk. "Mione, kalau kamu tidak mau memaafkanku tidak apa-apa." Draco berhenti sejenak. "Tapi ini merupakan bentuk cintaku yang terakhir—mawar ini. Aku mohon ambil ini."

Hermione menurunkan tangannya untuk menatap langsung mata Draco. Dia melihat ada kesengsaraan disitu dan harapan. Tapi Hermione menggeleng menolak menerima mawar itu.

"Aku takkan pergi dari sini kalau kamu tidak mau menerima mawarku. Aku bersumpah, Mione."

Hermione dengan enggan terpaksa menggambil bunga mawar itu dan berkata dnegan tegas, "aku sudah menerima mawarmu. Sekarang pergi. Satu lagi, kita sudah putus lebih baik kamu memanggilku Hermione atau Granger. Itu lebih enak didengar.

Draco mengangguk pelan dan segera pergi—meninggalkan Hermione.

Hermione menatap mawar itu dan berkata dalam hati, "aku tidak bias menerima mawar ini." Lalu dia membuarkan mawar itu jatuh di kakinya, dan dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**So this is me swallowing my pride**

**Standing in front of you**

**Saying I'm sorry for that night**

**And I go back to December all the time**

"Mione?" Draco menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Hermione menjawab dengan suara sangat pelan. "Draco, maafkan aku—satu tahun yang lalu… er…"

"Jadi tadi kamu memikirkan itu?" Draco merangkul Hermione dan membawanya untuk duduk.

"Yeah. Aku sangat menyesal Draco. Maafkan aku ya. Aku sangat sangat menysal." Hermione menunduk. Menyembunyikan air mata yang kini sudah menggenangi matanya. "kuharap kamu tidak membenciku."

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah akan bisa membencimu, Hermione. Karena kau memang tidak pantas untuk dibenci." Draco mengangkat wajah Hermione—menghapus air mata yang kini sudah mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Draco." Kini Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Aku merindukanmu—er… kita. Pada saat dulu tentunya."

Draco tersenyum dengan keberanian Hermione berkata seperti itu. "Aku juga. Kita sama-sama tidak berpikir jernih waktu itu." Draco menunduk lalu mengangkat wajahnya lagi dengan percaya diri. "Maukah kamu mengulangnya? Semuanya?"

Wajah Hermione merah seperti tomat. Dia menatap Draco, mencari adanya ketulusan disitu. Dan dia menemukannya. Ketulusan yang seharusnya dari dulu bisa dilihat Hermione.

"Ya, aku mau Draco."

Draco pun tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia memeluuk Hermione dengan erat. "aku takkan melepaskanmu lagi, Mione sayang."

Hermione pun tersenyum dalam pelukan Draco yang hangat.

**I go back to December, turn around and make it all right**

**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**

**I go back to December all the time**

**All the time...**


End file.
